Arthur is Drunk
by HiddenHikari
Summary: I know the name SUCKS...my brain is dead when it comes to names...Anyway, Arthur gets drunk and wanders into Mathew and Alfred's house. How will Alfred react to a half-naked man lying in his bed, whom may I mention hasn't talked to him in YEARS?


Arthur spun in a circle, right arm outstretched to wave his wand around.

His Britannia Angel costume flaring out when he spun

Man, he hadn't felt this good in a _while!_

He wobbled his way into his kitchen and pulled out another bottle. He downed it instantly.

He knew there was a reason he had decided to get drunk, he just couldn't remember it now…

But, honestly, who cared? Someone had sent him anonymous beer, so who would be stupid enough to waist it? Not Arthur, that's for sure.

He dug around in his closet and pulled out his waiter outfit. If it could be called that. I'm not sure if it surpasses anything other than a piece of cloth.

Regardless, he put it on and walked out of the house. He walked down the street about three blocks.

He went up to a house and rung the doorbell. A young boy answered the door. "Ar-Arthur, ay!" The Canadian stuttered.

"HeyMathewwheresAlfredat?" His words seemed to run together.

"Um…He's…uh…maple!" And with that Mathew ran away.

Arthur took this as a sign that he could come in and strolled into the familiar house.

He knew exactly where to go. End of the hall, last room on the right, on the second floor.

He ascended the staircase and went to Alfred's room. Alfred was in the shower, and Arthur tried to be quiet, although he did slam into Alfred's bedside table, and almost knocked his super hero lamp off, he was able to catch it, and Alfred was too busy singing in the shower to hear him hit the dresser.

Arthur climbed into Alfred's bed, and fell asleep.

About ten minutes later Alfred came out of the shower and laid down in his bed, it wasn't until he tried to curl into a ball and be completely covered in every blanket on his bed but had them forced back, that he realized Arthur was in his bed.

Alfred backed up and almost fell out of bed, his thoughts were somewhere along the lines of: FTW???

Arthur blinked open an eye, then opened the other. Then he jumped out of Alfred's bed, "You bloody git! What the hell am I doing in your bed?!" He screamed in a heavy British accent. "AND WHAT. AM I. WEARING?" He asked noticing his waiter outfit. He never remembered putting that on…? Heck, when did he buy this thing? …more like WHY did he buy it…?

"HOW WOULD I KNOW, YOU DRUNK!?" Alfred fired back. Arthur looked down. That was a little harsh. He wasn't actually a _drunk,_ was he? He only got that way occasionally.

Arthur turned and started to leave, but Alfred spoke up, "Wait…where are you going?"

"Home."

"Dressed like THAT?" Alfred asked. "Why don't you just stay here?"

Arthur scoffed.

"COME ON, Artie! It'll be fun! Like a sleepover!"

"Fine. I sleep on the couch." Arthur said entering the hallway and not looking back once.

"Wait…you can sleep with me…" Alfred offered.

Arthur blushed, that didn't sound right…

Or…possibly…had Alfred meant it to sound that way?

Arthur turned around and glared at Alfred, "Why? Why do all of a sudden want to sleep with me, huh? You haven't talked to me in years and then one day I suddenly find myself half naked and lying in bed with you. Then you call me a drunk and expect a sleepover like a little kid." Arthur turned back to the hall.

"First, I've tried to talk to you, but you ignore me, and I'm willing to forgive you for that. Second, I have no clue why your dressed like that or why you came here of all places while you were drunk. And third, I don't expect you to sleep with me," Alfred paused, _I wonder which way Arthur is taking the whole, "Sleep with me" thing…_ he wondered, "but I can tell that you want to by the way you haven't completely left, and are just standing in the hall way, waiting for me to say something else."

Arthur blushed and turned back around, "So what if I do…?"

Alfred sighed, he knew it. He knew the Brit wouldn't be able to ignore him for long! He walked over and gave him a tight hug. "Just one question, what did you think I meant by 'sleep with me' and which one did you agree to…?"

Arthur's blush grew, "Uh…I kind of agreed to both…I guess…"

Alfred looked him in the eyes, "Good." He said before he crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

They had both been waiting for this moment to come for a while. And now it finally had.

Alfred made a mental note to thank Francis later for sending Arthur all the anonymous alcoholic beverages.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW, da~!!!!


End file.
